The Thin Line
by Envious Writer
Summary: “God, Sawyer – I can’t – I don’t – Jesus CHRIST I HATE YOU!” Sawyer glared at him, enraged and insulted. Then, without warning, he darted across the clearing, pinned Jack to a tree and slammed his mouth against Jack’s. Jack blinked.
1. Of Confusion and Jerky

**Title**: The Thin Line

**Pairing(s)**: Jawyer (Jack*Sawyer)

**Summary**:

"God, Sawyer – I can't – I don't – Jesus CHRIST I HATE YOU!"

Sawyer glared at him, enraged and insulted. Then, without warning, he darted across the clearing, pinned Jack to a tree and slammed his mouth against Jack's.

Jack blinked.

**Rating**: M, for the obvious reason that I'M writing it. However, this chapter is really just… cute. Not like FLUFFY (I _don't do _fluffy) more of a little intro to the actual Jawyer.

**Disclaimer**: God I'd pay a million dollars to own LOST… not that I have a million dollars… not that I actually think I could run the show…. not like I want to anything other than Sayid, Jack and Sawyer… although a little Charlie never hurt anyone… and Desmond's pretty sexy if he's drunk… hmm… can I buy the cast as a whole and just like kill the women? Or at least Shannon? Ah, whatever. HAIL J.J. ABRAMS!

**A/N**: I'm sticking to a sad soundtrack these days. If you all have any suggestion, I'd mucho appreciate. It'll help with the dramatic scenes. GRACIAS!! Oh and if you happen to see a partial naked Sayid running around in the streets of Maryland anywhere, contact me. He seems to have run away again…

**ONWARD TO THE TALE!!**

Sawyer's tent, dim and well in the shade, was the only spot on the beach _just _far enough away that he could lay in comfort without anyone bothering him. It was conveniently placed just out of the way of everyone. So, of course, Sawyer was – not unpleasantly – surprised when, one hot and heavy evening, a sweaty sandy Jack knocked upon the metal base of his shelter.

"Well, howdy, Jackalope! What brings you here to my humble abode on such a," Sawyer couldn't deny himself a quick teasing sweep of Jack's sweat covered body, "heavy day?"

Jack rolled his eyes and flopped in the airplane chair next to Sawyer, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Sawyer shot him a look. Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did I say you could sit?"

Jack growled and stood. Sawyer grinned and sat back in his own seat.

"So, Doc… What's up?"

Jack shifted where he stood, face flushing. He muttered something Sawyer could barely make out.

"Wha' wazzat, Boss? Couldn't _quite _hear ya."

Jack twitched, flush vanishing. He cleared his throat and looked down into Sawyer's eyes. He spoke again, louder now.

"You have to take tonight's hatch shift."

"Really now? And howzat?"

"No one else can."

"It's a goddamn island. What the hell do they have to do?"

"They have… stuff to do, Sawyer, so you'll just have to take it."

"Oh? And who says I ain't got somethin' to do?"

"What could you have to do that couldn't wait _one_ night?"

"Well, I got a chapter left to read in mah book and I haven't jacked off in a while."

Sawyer chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes. Neither failed to notice the flushed returned to his face.

"That can wait."

"Can it? And may I ask, Jacko, what you're doin' tonight?"

"I'll be down there with you," Jack replied flatly.

"Oh," Sawyer said, just as flatly.

Jack hovered above Sawyer, shifting slowly from foot to foot. Sawyer looked up at him expectantly. After another moment of silence, Sawyer cleared his throat.

"Look, Hero… As much as I enjoy watchin' you stand there, tryin' to look cool, my nighttime has been taken, sooo… I got _things _to do," he raised an eyebrow as he emphasized the word 'things'.

Jack rolled his eyes again and turned away, hiding the flush that was spreading down his neck and chest. Sawyer smirked as he watched Jack's ears turning red. He loved to push Jack's buttons.

"The shift starts at 11. Be there on time. And you **will **be working so don't think you can go doze off," Jack said gruffly. The suggestion in his voice made Sawyer tense in rage, before he relaxed, smug.

"I'll be ready for ya, Jacko."

Jack twitched before marching away. Sawyer snickered loud enough for Jack to hear. After a few minutes, he made sure Jack was out of earshot and shut the tarp to his tent. He rummaged quickly through his suitcase and pulled out a small stack of magazines. The material wasn't nearly as good as the internet, but considering the current circumstance, it'd do just fine.

Flopping down on the makeshift bed, he grabbed blindly for the middle of the stack and flipped it open. The centerfold fluttered down, displaying a naked large breasted woman with her legs spread in a split, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sawyer quickly slid his jeans and boxers down to his knees, wrapped a hand around his limp cock and began to pull. He moved slowly at first, trying to draw it out as long as possible. He closed his eyes tight, imagining different women in the same position as the centerfold – Kate, his old lovers, even Sticks. He started shaking, getting close, his hand pumping faster, his cock covered in precum.

His vision went white and he groaned headily. He was so close. He just needed a simple boost to push himself over the edge. His mind went blank for a single second and then a flurry of images began assaulting his brain; images of Jack working, Jack smiling, Jack chopping wood, Jack shirtless and sweaty standing in his tent blushing. Sawyer couldn't stop them, his hand becoming erratic, the muscles in his stomach clenching and still the images came.

Images of himself and Jack, of the two of them kissing, holding each other, sucking each other; a single image popped in his head, one of himself sliding in and out of Jack, the two of them panting and moaning. At last, the tension and heat reached its peak and he came, biting back a long low moan that painfully sounded like 'Jack'.

Slowly, Sawyer came down from his high, his hand coated in sticky white fluids and his mind a blur. That could not **possibly** be good. Not at all. And lying under everything flying through his mind in that moment – the screaming rage at himself and Jack, the loud losing battle for his heterosexuality, the terror and confusion of what had just happened – was an anxiety, a deep underlying anticipation, about the long night ahead of which he would be forced to spend with the Good Doctor Shephard.

Sawyer groaned a hurt, confused, deeply guttural groan. This did not bode well.

-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes before his graveyard shift with Jack in that little hole in the ground, Sawyer could be found pacing, back and forth along the worn path from his tent to the hatch. He was mumbling, every moment or so glancing down the path toward the hatch and cursing violently.

"Stupid damn… Jackass fucker… isn't motherfucking fair… stupid jackass in my head… fuck that… wasn't real… fluke..." Sawyer trailed off before stopping his pacing, a gleam of realization in his eye, "Yeah! Was a fluke! I'm not gay, it was a fluke."

He straightened up, allowing his casual smirk to slide back in place. Finally at peace with himself and comfortable with his mini-epiphany, he swaggered to the hatch door and, parting the ivy, he slid the door open. He began to whistle, rather cheerful at this point, as he slid the door shut again behind him.

As he walked down the hall to the computer room, he let his mind drift, daydreaming lightly about Kate. He checked the timer – 107 minutes on the clock – and continued to the kitchen/living room. A familiar tone floated from the record player, a slow piano solo that instantly told him Jack had already arrived and settled in.

Sawyer's smirk widened to a grin as he flipped slowly through the records on the shelf. He grabbed his favorite one, The Beatles Red Album, and slid it onto the player. The needle sat needle sat neatly rested on the groove and soon, the famous song 'Paperback Writer' began to play. Sawyer ambled over to the food closet, grabbing a bar of chocolate and a mini-bag of chips.

He turned to leave and stopped. A small smudged jar, hidden up and away, caught his attention and he grabbed it. Labeled in a small strip of scotch tape reading 'Jerky' in untidy scrawl, the jar had nothing remarkable about it, except for the fact that whatever what was inside was homemade. Pulling off the lid, Sawyer found a large bindle of recently dried out jerky strips. He slipped out a few pieces and tucked the jar back in its place. Finally, he set out to find Jack.

"Yo! Jacko!" Sawyer called out, glancing into the gun cabinet next door. It was rare, but not unusual that Jack could be found in there, polishing the guns to a surgical gleam. But Jack wasn't in there. Sawyer continued, checking the computer lab and the hallway and then gave up. He meandered over to the bedroom – which was unsurprisingly empty of Jack – and flopped down on the perfectly made bed. Curious and cautious, he took a small bite of the first stick of jerky. He paused, eyes widening slightly before they drifted shut and he moaned loudly. He bit down again, engulfed in heavenly flavors. The jerky was perfectly cured and salty with a hint of sweet. Suddenly, the meat was that of a different kind and the juices clung to the back of his throat.

Sawyer froze, eyes snapping open. That didn't just happen.

"Sawyer?"

Sawyer jumped slightly. He glanced over to the doorway. Standing across the room was a dripping wet Jack, wearing only a towel and a concerned expression. His cropped hair glittered with drops of water and each time Jack shifted, a drop would slither down his face, past his chest before disappearing under the towel. Sawyer twitched.

"What, Doc?" Sawyer said, trying to sound snarky, but coming off weary.

"You okay? You sounded like you were in pain," Jack said, stepping closer.

Sawyer flushed and glared at the wall, forcing himself to ignore the drop of water clinging to Jack's tanned abs.

"I'm fine Doc, just bit off more than I could chew," Sawyer said, holding up the jerky in explanation, "The only _pain _in my life is you."

"Is it good?" Jack asked, innocently. Sawyer sputtered.

"Wha-what?"

"The jerky, Sawyer; is it good?

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty… pretty amazing."

Jack grinned and moved in closer. Sawyer tensed when Jack stopped inches from him and tugged the jerky from his loose hand. Sawyer watched, eyes wide, as Jack slowly slid the jerky between his lips and took an experimental nibble. He bit his lip as Jack's eyes slipped shut, a shudder racking his figure, an expression of pure ecstasy and joy on his face. He licked his lips and looked back down to where Sawyer sat, staring.

Their eyes locked and Jack flushed, realizing how close they were and how naked he still was. Sawyer noticed as well and continued to chew on his lip. They remained in that position, eyes unwavering, Sawyer's teeth grinding vigorously on his lower lip. Slowly, keeping his eyes in contact with Jack's, Sawyer rose until they were eye to eye, their chest pressed fully against each other. Jack shuddered, the fabric of Sawyer's rough sea-washed t-shirt rubbing against his bare skin. Sawyer leaned in, a hand reaching up to brush the water from Jack's hair. Jack shivered as the drops fell on his face. Sawyer smiled a small smile, wiping the water from Jack's flushed cheeks with the palm of his hand.

Cautious, completely aware of what he would do next could totally change their relationship, he wrapped his finger around Jack's chin and tilted Jack's head upward toward him. Jack's breathing hitched and Sawyer pushed forward, pressing their lips together lightly. Jack remained frozen as Sawyer slid his hand behind Jack's neck, the other coming up to rest on his cheek, pulling their lips tighter as his tongue darted out to slide along Jack's lip. Jack gasped into the kiss, allowing Sawyer's tongue entrance.

The kiss was long, slow and very heavy. When they finally parted, both men were panting. Jack's eyes were wide and glittered with confusion. Sawyer stared at him, sudden realization flooding him. They were silent again, neither wishing to speak, for fear of breaking the other. Still cautious, Sawyer shifted, his hands resting on Jack's hips. Jack froze before falling back, muscles spazzing and twitching.

"Jack…?" Sawyer said, hearing himself use Jack's real name. Jack jumped further away.

"N-no… no!" Jack said, shaking.

Sawyer took a timid step toward him. Jack yelped and turned, rocketing out of the room. Sawyer stood still, stunned, before his eyes shut and he groaned. When he opened them again, it took a moment for the darkness to fade to the back of his mind.

"Jack…?" he called out again, experimentally. There was no answer. He sighed.

**A/N:** Wow... I realized these are really short chapters. So I combined them! Yay!

:D Comments and reviews DEMANDED BY ME!!

Sayid: Do it… please… she won't let me go unless you do…Poor Sawyer, confused about his sexuality! ACCEPT THE RAINBOW!

Sayid: Wait, what? WHAT ABOUT SHANNON?!  
Nothing hunny, get back in my bed.  
Sayid: But--!  
GO, BITCH!  
LOL Sayid is my cuddle muffin.  
Psh, I wouldn't let you go anyway! :D

COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!!


	2. Of Towels And Kissing

*Ahem*. This WOULD have been chapter 3, but I combined Chapters One and Two and decided to make the chappies LOOOOONGER!

Hooray for MEEE!!

This is the only thing I own. This and a very scared naked Sayid.

Sayid: HELP ME!! PLEASE!! She's done things to me… TERRIBLE things!  
Baby, shut up.  
Sayid: Yes, ma'am.

Anywho, CHAPTER TWO!!

Hehehehe, this one is my fave.

-------

Angry now, insulted, abandoned and hurt, Sawyer grabbed the rest of the jerky, shoved it into his pocket and ran, wildly out of the hatch. Crashing carelessly through the forest, he called out to Jack, straining his eyes to find him in the dark dense wood. Eventually, he stumbled upon a small moonlit clearing. The leaves were fluttering down, spiraling to the ground in a gentle breeze that only seemed to appear as he stepped past the edge of the tress. Across from where he stood, Jack was slumped against a large tree, eyes locked upon the stars. He seemed to glow in the splattering of moonlight, skin glistening with sweat and the remnants of shower water.

Lit by the moon, Jack looked almost sickly, his skin pale and sallow, bruised purple crescents formed under his eyes. Sawyer felt the waves of exhaustion and fear and confusion from the full 20 foot distance of the clearing. After a moment, Sawyer saw something slip, glittering white, down Jack's shadowed cheek – a single tear.

Had he seen this one week prior, the image would have flooded Sawyer with hate, snide comments and pride. Now it felt more like a loss, buried by a wrenching pang in his heart. He steadied himself, inhaling and exhaling slowly, smoothing back his hair and stepped tentatively from the darkness. Jack glanced down at him, visibly tensing. Sawyer flashed him an easy smile, his eyes glinting like daggers.

"What? Haven't you fucked everything up enough?" Jack snarled, quietly. Sawyer could hear the sadness that seeped into Jack's voice and flinched.

"Jack, look ."

"Shut up, Sawyer. You fucked it up already," Jack turned his attention back to the sky, fighting back tears, "Go away…"

"Me?" Sawyer couldn't help it, the pain mixed with the confusion and he felt rage, "Fuck THAT. You, JACKASS, are the one who fucked EVERYTHIN' up! You got yourself jammed up in my head! I ain't no homo!"

Jack gaped at him, tears forgotten, his eyes the size of saucers and shock clear in his every feature. Suddenly, he exploded.

"Me?! ME?! I didn't kiss you! I didn't just fucking molest you!" Jack screamed, voice echoing and bouncing back at Sawyer, amplified. Sawyer stared at him, face tight, "That's what that was, Sawyer! You just fucking molested me! You just – GOD, Sawyer! I don't – I can't! – JESUS CHRIST, I HATE YOU!!"

Sawyer glared at him, enraged and hurt. Then, without warning, he dashed across the clearing, pinned Jack to the tree and slammed his mouth against Jack's.

Jack blinked.

Then, to both their surprise, he began to kiss Sawyer back, grinding their lips together angrily as he card a hand through Sawyer's hand and tugged him still closer. Sawyer grinned into the kiss before biting down on Jack's lip. Jack gasped, pushing himself off from the tree and – consequently – straight into Sawyer. Swiftly, Sawyer slid his tongue between Jack's parted lips. Both men groaned. After a minute or so of battling for dominance, they slid apart, their chests heaving as they gasped for air.

Sawyer looked down at Jack's body and grinned.

"Forget something' there, Doc?"

Jack too glanced down and flushed heavily.

"C'mon Jack. Let's go back to the hatch and grab you some pants," Sawyer said, chuckling.

"Sawyer…?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"Say my name again?"

"Not too fruity there, Jacko."

"Fine," Jack grinned and the two men walked toward the hatch together.

"Jack…" Sawyer whispered.

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around Sawyer's broad shoulder.

"Not too fruity, Sawyer."

"Oh shut up. And mind yer towel or else I'ma have to confiscate it."

"Oh shut up."

_---------_

Sawyer sat on the couch nibbling a chocolate bar and waiting for Jack to finish dressing. He had offered to help, but… He sighed and restarted the Beatles record, counting the grooves before setting the needle into place. Slow and gentle, Elenor Rigby began to drift from the player. Sawyer slid back on the couch, head resting on one arm rest, feet on the other.

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. So, it all sort of worked out. Jack, as mad as he had been, accepted it all pretty gracefully for a man in a towel, Sawyer had finally found out why he didn't miss reality and women too much, and there were still 6 sticks of jerky tucked away in Sawyer's pocket. Make that five as Sawyer slid on e out.

Once again, his first bite ripped a long tortured moan from his chest, the tastes and flavors barging his sensitive taste buds. The explosion of flavor from the next bite – which devoured the rest of the stick, caused his toes to curl and his eyes to squeeze shut. He groaned and smacked his lips.

"Dude… you look like you just had the most amazing fuck of your life. Is it really that good?"

Sawyer looked to see a sideways vision of a now fully dress Jack. Sawyer smirked as he sat up and strolled leisurely across the room.

"I appreciate a good stick of meat, Jack," he stretched the name out smugly, "On a similar note…"

He circled Jack critically. Jack stood still, a small smile on his lips. Sawyer stopped in front of him and grabbed the front-most belt loops, pulling him closer.

"Not an improvement, but… still hot," Sawyer said, smirking.

Jack chuckled and ran a hand across Sawyer spine playfully. As his fingers slid quickly down the vertebrae of Sawyer's back, Sawyer gasped and arched forward, pressing their bodies tightly together. Jack made a noise of approval, grinding their hips playfully. Sawyer growled and crushing his lips against Jack's. Both men jumped a mile high as the ten second warning alarm began to wail. Jack slipped from Sawyer's grip and returned shortly after the sound had stopped.

"We've got about 2 hours," Jack said.

"I can think of something fun to do for two hours…" Sawyer whispered, pulling Jack back in by his belt loops. Jack smirked.

"Seriously, Sawyer. Fruit-"

Sawyer cut him off sliding their lips together.

------

A/N: OMG YAAAAY! I'm sooo proud. Sorry it's been forever since I posted, buuut… Ah well! NEXT PART!! :D Chapter 3 ASAP!


	3. Of Hiding and Being Seen

:D You all know how much I love my babies. These two are like angelic. Or demonic – which ever. But I feel like I've captured them well. Damn I'm good. :D Really REALLY good. You all know it. Right, Sayid?

Sayid: Yes, miss.

Anywhooooo. I've finished my crap.

Disclaimer: Wow… you all know this is NOT J.J. Abrams, right? If it was, you know… smut. ALL THE TIME. Lost would be… like Survivor. Ewwww. Only gay-er. LOL. NOT ME! HAIL J.J.!

A/N 2: Alright, this took months longer than I thought. And I rewrote the ending. I thiiiink I'll keep this more fluffy. Maybe I'll throw the smut in in like the "epilogue"

-------------

A quiet, but enunciated cough sounded from the hall behind the couple. Jack tensed and shut his eyes, certain it was all over and they were both, to put it nicely, totally fucked. Sawyer pulled back from Jack's suddenly stiff lips, and leaned slightly to look over Jack's shoulder. There, standing in the entrance that lead to the living room, was a very smug looking Sayid. The Arab was leaning comfortably against the archway, arms crossed and eyes glinting. Sawyer wondered for a second. How long had Sayid been standing there watching them?

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Sayid said, in his thick accent.

Sawyer sneered and continued to hold the frozen Jack to him.

"Actually, Alli, you were. How bout you run along so we can keep goin' about doin what we were so happily doin', before you interrupted?" Sawyer drawled at him, before ducking his head to kiss Jack once again.

Jack looked down and away, avoiding Sawyer's gaze and his lips. Sawyer's brow

furrowed. They'd have to talk about that later. But for now...

Sawyer looked up to find Sayid still watching, a look of passivity on his face but fasination gleaming in his eyes.

"Well...? You wanna join or something, Muhammed?"

Sayid arched an eyebrow and remained silent, fascination still ever present in his deep chocolate eyes. Sawyer groaned exasperatedly.

"What?! What do you want?"

Sayid wrinkled his nose, shrugged noncommittedly and turned to leave.

"If you two were planning to keep this secret, I would advice finding someplace more... private. Good evening, Jack. Sawyer."

And then he left.

Sawyer glared after him for a minute then looked down to where Jack was staring pointblank at the floor. Sawyer grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at Sawyer. Jack did so without much protest although some anger flashed behind his eyes. Sawyer stepped back from him and snarled.

"What the hell was that about Doc?"

Jack turned red and just stared. Sawyer crossed his arms and waited. After a moment, Jack seemed to realize Sawyer wasn't going to leave so he sighed, flopped over on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Sawyer sneered and glared, staring expectantly, unmoving. Jack sighed again.

"Sawyer..." Jack began, sounding weary. Sawyer's glare hardened, "Look... It's just... I don't really want--"

"Want anyone to know about this? Why am I not surprised, Doc? You're so worried ALL the time what these morons think of ya. So you're ashamed, is that it?"

Jack flushed but didn't say anything.

"So that's how it is. I see how you are, Doc. Well, I ain't sittin through this kinda shit. I'm outta here."

Sawyer turned, went to the bedroom, grabbed his stuff and started to go. Jack watched as he walked quickly down the hall to the door, shoulders slumped. As angry as he looked, inside Sawyer's heart twanged. He shook himself. He was better than that. No heartbreak. Heartbreak was for women and sissies. Sawyer's eyes stung and he squinted back tears. Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. He hadn't cried once since his parents died and he wasn't gonna cry now, not for some guy. That's just gay.  
---

Jack stared forlornly at the hatch door as it slammed shut on the first really good thing to happen to Jack since they'd crash landed on this hell hole. He shook his head. They were BOTH better off without that overdramatic crap their relationship would bring. He sighed. If he was doing what was right, he could deal with it.

------------------

Sawyer sat in his special reading chair, glasses on and book propped open, his eyes staring out on the beach. He had taken his shirt off – for two reasons. One, because the looks Freckles was shooting him were beyond priceless and two, because the sun was far too strong to not show off some skin. He sighed and slumped down further in his seat, trying to focus on the words in front of him. But the pages were glowing brighter than white and the words were blurred to oblivion so he gave up, once more turning to stare at the sea.

It had been a week since he and Jack fought and last spoken. Sawyer had trekked slowly down to his tent and flopped on his makeshift bed. The sound of a soft crunching from his back pocket jogged his memory and he pulled the remaining jerky from his pocket. He closed his eyes momentarily, making a silent prayer that the jerky would maybe fix everything. He opened his eyes once more and took a bite of the dried meat. It tasted weak and bitter on his tongue as he swallowed too quickly.

After that, he had thrown the jerky into one of his bags and passed out. And now, a week later, he was still tired, the taste of the bitter jerky still clinging lightly on his tongue, a phantom reminder of that terrible day.

He groaned and threw the book behind him, into the tent. He was too tired to focus and the heat was causing his brain to fog over. He slid out into a comfortable position in his seat, crossed his legs at the ankles and shut his eyes for a short nap.

---

Jack was sitting with Kate, watching her glance over at Sawyer's shirtless body and blush. He had to admit it was rather amusing. Plus, while she wasn't looking, he could sneak a peak himself. It was a rather handsome image.

The light glowing from Sawyer's tan skin, his stormy eyes staring thoughtfully at the ocean, a single bead of sweat sliding down his muscled chest... Jack looked away quickly, fighting the heat rising to his cheeks.

Kate looked over at him and grinned sweetly. Jack hadn't told her yet and when he began to twitch nervously, she spoke.

"You okay, Jack? You look a little flushed. You need some water?"

She sounded genuinely concerned so he breathed a sigh of subtle relief and shook his head, smiling back to her. She pat him lightly on the shoulder and stood. She wandered over toward Claire and Charlie, who sat, talking and sunning not too far away. Jack groaned, stretching out and resting back on his elbows.

He glanced again at Sawyer and saw that he was sleeping in his chair. Jack glanced around to make sure no one was looking before turning back and watching Sawyer sleep. It was something he had daydreamed of since that day last week and even though they were together and Sawyer wasn't in his arms, it was close. He watched Sawyer's chest rise and fall evenly and how his eyelashes would flutter occasionally. He watched the way Sawyer opened his soft pink lips to yawn and shift into a more comfortable position. After a while, Jack became aware of how intense the sun was on Sawyer's unprotected skin.

He grinned and stood, taking the chance he'd needed. Dusting the sand off his hands onto his pants, he strode quickly over to the sleeping man. When he was close enough to be sure Sawyer would hear him, he cleared his throat. Sawyer groaned and rolled away from him. Jack's grin grew affectionately.

He coughed twice. Sawyer sighed and opened his eyes slowly, glaring rigidly up at Jack.

"What, Jack?" Sawyer growled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Sawyer, you're going to wanna move," Jack said, smirking.

"Why's'at, Doc? Spoiling your view?"

_Quite the opposite, _Jack thought before continuing.

"No, but you're beginning to burn."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, Doc. It's too hot anyway."

Sawyer stood, yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Jack licked his lips and took in the nice view of Sawyer's perfectly tanned abs and hip bones as his jeans slipped down a little.

"See something you like, Jacko?"

Jack's eyes dart up to Sawyer's and found he'd been caught in the act. Sawyer was smirking, the smug look fitting his peach features perfectly. Jack breathed in slowly and caught Sawyer's enticing drifting on a breeze. Everything shifted slightly and Jack broke into a huge grin.

"Actually, yeah - I do. Something I really really like."

Sawyer quirked his eyebrow as Jack stepped closer, sand shifting over Sawyer's toes as Jack pressed close to Sawyer's chest, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Wha-," Sawyer began, before Jack's arms were around his neck and Jack's lips were against his.

The beach around them was oblivious at first, but as Sawyer began to respond and their fingers dug into each others' hair, the sounds of voice settled, leaving only the sound of the two men breathing and the waves crashing on the beach a few yard away. After a few minutes which felt like a lifetime, the men broke apart, breathing heavily, staring into each others' eyes.

Slowly, they began to notice the noise around them. Applause and wolf whistles fell upon their ears. Sure, there were murmurings, especially amongst the more distant members of the group, but everyone else was laughing and clapping and making cat calls. Even Kate was smiling. Jack laughed too, his face flushing with joy, before looking back to Sawyer. Sawyer was smug, very proud of having, yet again, getting what he wanted. But when Jack caught his eye, Sawyer grinned wickedly.

Everyone watched in hysterical shock as Sawyer shoved Jack into his tent and onto his bed, before turning and sliding shut the tarp at the entrance, a truly pleased smile stretching from ear to ear. There was an uproar outside the tent, fresh peals of laughter and applause cutting through the shelters walls.

"They're going to talk, you know." Jack said, happily, from the bed.

"Let them," Sawyer said, pouncing on his beautiful prize.

-------

A/N: AT LAST!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! SUCCESS!!

*grabs Sayid and begins to dance*

Sayid: It's MARVOLOUS, Miss.

I know I know!!

I had thought at first, of having CHARLIE catch them, but why ruin his adorable innocence? *ignores his history of drugs and experimentation*

Um, COMMENT!

Review or no AMAZING epilogue!

YUSH!

Sawyer: That's just cruel, dollface.

Jack: Yeah, remember it's US that miss out if your readers fail.

I know my loves. THAT'S WHY YOU MUSTN'T FAIL! GO FORTH AND SPREAD THE WRITTEN LOOOOVE!! 3


	4. Of Final Endings And Sweeties

*clears throat*

A/N: I don't have a hard copy for this. Only the one I made on Word and this posted version. So I'm winging it. I hope you love it like I do.

Disclaimer: See, I have FUN with these! *jumps on a soap box* Don't let the aliens possess you!! Eject them!! Eject them from your squiggly human parts! ALSO!! I am NOT the owner of these men! I just use them to express my love of homosexuality and Jawyer.

Warning: FINALLY some smut!

-----------

Jack laughed as Sawyer grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall, devouring his smiling lips hungrily. It had been over two weeks since their declarative kiss and they were still kind of quiet about their relationship. They'd kiss occasionally, when Sawyer felt like it or if Jack was having an exceptionally bad day. Or good day. Or if he felt like it.

But usually, they kept a low profile. Everyone knew, but still. They were both rather conserved men when it came to emotions, so it wasn't like they walked down the beach holding hands or sat together to watch the sunset. Although there was that one time... Whatever. As it was, Jack didn't get as much Sawyer as he'd like and vis-versa, so whenever they could, they'd take hatch duty together to have some proper alone time.

Sawyer disrupted Jack's thoughts, sliding his hand over Jack's crotch and nibbling Jack's lick. Jack whimpered and ground against the oppressive hand. It was one of those nights, alone in the hatch where these things couldn't – and didn't have to be ignored. They made their way slowly and very clumsily to the bunk room, lips still mashed together aggressively and eyes still locked competitively.

They stopped, Jack shoving Sawyer off him onto the wall before jumping back on him, lips attacking from the dominate position. Sawyer chuckled under his lips and stepped from the doorway, leading Jack to the bunk. At the last minute he spun them around and pinned Jack to the mattress, grinning triumphantly.

"Looks like you're the girl in this, huh, Jack?" Sawyer said, smugly, down to his 'boyfriend' and lover.

"Sawyer, I don't care who tops. So long as we have sex, I don't care HOW we do it," Jack growled, thrusting up impatiently, "Now, get naked."

Sawyer groaned and stood, tearing off his shirt and tugging at the hem of Jack's impatiently. Jack arched his back and then his shoulders, feeling the brush of fabric on his cheek and then Sawyer's fingers on his bare chest. He whimpered and writhed under the skilled hands of his lover, crying out every time Sawyer's thumb brushed his nipple. Sawyer grinned and sucked the pink nub until it was red and kissed his way to Jack's hips. Jack moaned and arched his hips as Sawyer slid his jeans down his ankles, kissing down Jack's legs. He licked along Jack's hipbone for a moment before swiping his tongue over the tip of Jack's hardening cock.

There were two startled gasps; one from Jack at the warm wetness and one from the sudden audience. Sawyer looked over to the door, bored and irritated expression on his face, to find Sayid staring back. Sayid's face was twisted in surprised and confusion.

"Howdy there, Alli."

"Uhh..."

For once, Sayid was speechless, at a loss for snappy comments. Jack remained rigid under Sawyer's hand, eyes clenched tight, still dripping sweat, still rock hard, face flushed in embarrassment as well as pleasure. Sawyer glanced at him, eyes softening with concern and quiet devotion. He brushed his thumb on Jack's thigh in an almost calming manner and shot another look at Sayid. He was still staring at them, eyes wide in fascination, his limbs frozen.

"Earth to Alli! See somethin' you like?"

Sayid twitched, eyes widening further before he composed himself, looking away. Sawyer's eyebrows skyrocketed before he sank into a wicked grin. He stood and slunk over to Sayid, teeth flashing, eyes like a wolf, full of hunger. Sayid had just enough mental capacity to look disgruntled, but couldn't seem how to remember how to move.

"Oho... You _do_, dontcha... Well, dayum Sayid, if you'd said anything..." Sawyer turned to Jack, hand set lightly, but restricting on Sayid shoulder, "Jack?"

Jack opened one eye, grinned lazily, slid a hand to his dripping cock and - whimpering - began to pump himself. Sawyer chuckled at Jack's impatience, as he felt Sayid quiver under his hand.

"Jeez, Jacko, you can't wait... Sayid, you wanna help me with this?"

Sayid shuddered, flushed and - looking everywhere except at Jack and Sawyer - turned to leave. Sawyer watched him go, disappointment evident all over his face. He heard the door clunk shut and then heard a deep guttural moan. Sawyer slid easily back into his seductive persona and turned toward Jack, eyes glinting and fingers twitching.

As he made his way back across the room, he tugged his undershirt off over his head and undid his belt and buttons. He stooped next to Jack, grabbed Jack's shoulders and dragged him up and against his chest. He slammed his lips against Jack's, nipping and licking, devouring Jack like a starved man who had just found a feast. As he kissed Jack, dragging his nails over the back of Jack's neck and shoulders, he stepped backwards slowly, leading the way toward the bedroom.

Jack grinned and tugged his jeans back over his hips and grabbed Sawyer's hand and flat out ran to the room. Sawyer followed him, laughing, and when Jack fell onto the lower bunk, Sawyer naturally came tumbling after. He pinned a breathless Jack and smiled happily down at him, as Jack smiled back. Sawyer leaned down and pressed a loving kiss onto Jack's pouty lips. Jack hummed and kissed back. The heat grew more powerful and the kiss became more intense.

It became so hot in the room and the tension was so painful, Sawyer practically ripped his pants and boxers off, before tearing Jack's off as well. He mounted Jack's hips and they hissed at the friction as Sawyer began grinding against Jack. Jack moaned and flopped onto the pillows, pushing up against Sawyer, every now and again rising up on his elbows to sloppily kiss Sawyer and whispered heated words against Sawyer's chest. They moved, trembled, practically vibrated against one another until finally, Jack cried out and shook, shooting streams of cum onto his and Sawyer's chests. Sawyer shuddered and bit his lip, fighting hard against his orgasm. He made the terrible mistake of looking down and saw something that made avoiding climax impossible.

Jack was flushed and panting, staring up at Sawyer with foggy eyes. He was running a finger through the mess on Sawyer's chest and smiling lazily again. He grinned up at the heaving face of his lover and slowly, teasingly, he scooped up a fingertip-worth of cum and lowered it to his mouth, lapping his own cum off his fingers. He groaned and pressed his hands onto Sawyer's sticky abdomen, splayed his fingers and stared up at Sawyer with flaming eyes.

Sawyer fought it, trying to put it off so that maybe they could do more - he really did try. But one look at the passion in Jack's eyes and the cum all over his chest and he cracked, shouting Jack's name and adding another layer of mess to their bodies. He collapsed, bonelessly onto Jack, who wrapped his arms around Sawyer's back and rolled them over so they could cuddle. Sawyer would never EVER admit it, but he loved when Jack took him in his arms and held him.

They lay together, breathing steadying out and bodies intertwining, for another hour, until the clock started ringing and disrupted their peace. Then they set the timer back, got dressed, changed the sheets and made their way out of the hatch, as if nothing had happened at all. But then, when they'd made it to the beach, to Sawyer's tent, Sawyer wrapped his hands around Jack's neck, slid his lips over Jack's in a passionate kiss and grinned cockily, inviting him in to the dark and private areas of Sawyer's home.

Jack smiled goofily, laced his fingers with Sawyer's and nodded. They were happy and together and safe from the dangers of the island, at least for now. And that was all Jack could ask for. Sawyer, too, was overjoyed. He had Jack. He had really good sex. And for the first time in a long, long time, Sawyer felt love.

_**THE EEEEND!**_

A/N: AT LONG LAST!! MWAHAHAHA! DONE!

*runs along the beach, shot gunning Kate in the face as she goes, laughing wildly*

Thank you. Thank you ALL. For waiting for this thing. I know, it was a long long time, too drawn out. I really need to work on my updating. You know what helps? Reviews! So review this last piece, tell me how much you love me and I'll work on actually finishing "Busy With What, Though".

I love you all!

Kate: *dead*

Sayid: Well, that was ridiculous.

E-W: How'd you get out of the cuffs?

Sayid: *rolls eyes* I'm a NINJA, love. You know that.

E-W: True! I love it so.

Sayid: *winks* I'm the REAL master here.

E-W: *nods* I'm his little kitten.

\/ \/ \/ REVIEW!! \/ \/ \/


End file.
